¿Quién diría que me terminaría confesando ante ti?
by KumikoNekoNeko
Summary: Minoru tiene muchas fangirls...lo que no le gusta mucho a Akira...


Era un día normal en Lucky cannel y el programa estaba a punto de empezar :

Akira : ¡LUCKY CHANNERU!...oha-luckys…..soy su presentadora Kogami Akira ,des

Minoru : y yo soy su ayudan-

Akira : -hoy quiero darles toda mi atención , ya que hoy-

Minoru : -dejame presentar-

Akira : -oh…..es verdad….mi ayudante…quiere….¿presentarse?

Minoru : si…

Akira : ya veo…bueno…pues….hazlo…

Minoru : em….soy su ayudante Shiraishi Minoru,des…

Akira : ¿eso es todo?

Minoru : si

Akira : entiendo….

Se forma un silencio irremediablemente estaba molesta ya que Minuro tenía actualmente muchas quiso cortar el silencio.

Minoru : esta…..bonito el clima…¿no crees?

Akira : si…..bastante…

Minoru : …y…estamos al aire….

Akira : si…lo estamos….

Minoru : (Diablos…que cortante son sus respuestas…Maldición)….Te ves ….diferente…

Akira : lo se….

Minoru : (y aun usa su angelical voz en vez de su voz normal…así cualquiera pensaría que no pasa absolutamente nada….Diablos…tengo….tengo que hacer algo)…¿no te ha llegado carta de admiradores?

Akira : mmm…pues la verdad si….un admirador **muy interesado ** me entrego su carta….y me dijo que quería una foto mía y se la dí….Luego apareciron unos **Fansboys …**el punto es que mi admirador me puso en la carta que yo era su idol **preferida** y que me deseaba lo mejor.

Minoru : (diablos….yo sabía que ella remarcaría cosas….pero…¿Por qué tantos celos?) asi que….¿tienes Fansboys?

Akira : si….los tengo…y verás lo bueno que es tener toda su **atención.**

Minoru : bueno eso es todo por hoy…asi que …bay bay….

Termino el programa y Akira se fue muy molesta a su camarino y Minoru la sigió..Akira se dio cuenta y entro a su camerino cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás.

Minoru : Abre la puerta….no tienes 5 años…

Akira : [con su voz normal]….lo se….se que no tengo cinco años….

Minoru : pero ¿Por qué?...dime ¿Por qué tantos celos de mis Fansgirls? …¿es por que tu no tienes fans?

Akira : ¡SI TENGO FANS!

Minoru : ¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA?!

Akira : …(¿Qué porque estoy enojada?)….¡PUES PORQUE….pues porque….PUES PORQUE TU ….TU…..AHHHHHHHH! [empieza a llorar]

Minoru : (esta…¿llorando?...esto no puede ser…Akira jamás había llorado antes….) oye….no lllores…abre la puerta…

Akira : no….quiero….

Minoru : tsk….¿quieres que te lo suplique?...

Akira : …..no lo se….

Minoru : tsk…de acuerdo….Akira-sama ¿podría hacerme el honor de abrir esta puerta que esta en medio de nosotros? (¿Qué? Acaso dije ….en medio de nosotros? Pero ¿Por qué dije eso?)

Akira : DIJISTE….¿EN MEDIO DE NOSOTROS?...no te la abrire….

Minoru : esta bien….entonces dime….¿porque estas molesta?...¿molesta?...no….quiero decir…¿Por qué estas celosa?

Akira : …porque…..porque….(es hora de decirle)…porque tu solo le prestas atención a ellas y además te vi como abrazabas a una…y …..

Minoru : (acaba de decirme que no le presto atencón…¿Qué diblos?...¿quiere atención?...pero ¿Por qué estoy feliz de ello?) ¿Qué?...mentira….punto uno…ellas no me importa…(que estoy diciendo)….y punto dos…yo no la abrase…ella me abrazó (lo cual es verdad)

Akira : no me gusta…..

Minoru : ¿Qué cosa?...

Akira : ….(relájate …es hora de que lo sepa) no me gusta que le prestes atencón a otra chicas…no me gusta que mires a otra chicas…y no me gusta que no me prestes atención…no quiero estar lejos…de….ti…..y no quisiera ….que algún día me odiaras…..

Minoru : (acaba de casi confesarse….que diablos….¿acaso ella me ama? Pero como..yo siempre le deteste) PERO SIEMPRE ME DECÍAS QUE ME ODIABAS Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE ME FUERA LEJOS DE TI….además siempre me trataste muy mal….yo no se si te pueda perdonar por eso-

Akira ; -entiendo…entonces….mejor vete….ya no quiero verte….

Minoru : espera…solo respondeme algo….¿tu me amas?

Akira : ¿y que si así lo fuera?...tu ni siquiera me quieres…me odias…yo lo se….

Minoru : no te odio…porque…en cierta forma…..tu me alegras toda mi vida….

Akira : ¿qué?

Minoru : siempres reclamas o te quejas por algo….y en cierta forma eo me hace gracia….tu eres una persona especial para mi…

Akira : ¿eh?

Minoru : tu….tu…..tu lo eres todo para mi….

Akira : ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DESPUES DE COMO TE HE TRATADO….¿SIGES QUERIENDOME?

Minoru : se que suena extraño pero te amo y no se porque…..pero siento que tu eres todo para mi y que sin ti yo no soy nada….

Akira : ¿de verdad me amas?

Minoru : por supuesto ….daría incluso mi vida propia por ti…

Akira : pero….yo….

Minoru : abreme la puerta por favor…

Akira : pero….es que …en este momento yo-

Minoru : -no importa….abreme la puerta….porfavor….

Akira : esta bien …

Akira le abrió la puerta y a Minoru casi se le salen los ojos por lo que estaba viendo….Akira parecía tan kawaii..y tan mona. ….pero…había estado llorando….La quedo viendo un rato y se le acerco un poco para darle un beso en la frente .

Minoru : no llores…te ves mas linda con una sonrisa….

Akira : pero…yo…

Minoru : tu…¿Qué?

Akira: es que no entiendo….¿porque me amas? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?

Minoru : que resaltas

Akira : ¿Cómo?

Minoru : como has oído….para mi … tu no eres como el resto…tu eres muy mona y kawaii…. Pero tu siempre eres alegre…nunca te ha faltado una sonrisa …aun que tu día sea miserable tu sonries igual …es algo increíble….

Akira : no lo había pensado de esa forma…

Minoru : pero tu deberías decirme ¿Por qué te gusto? Yo no soy como tu …yo soy igual que el resto…

Akira : eso es mentira

Minoru : ¿qué?

Akira : tu eres único…eres como una estrella….eres la más alejada y te ves igual que las demás pero…cuando todas las dempas brillasn…la que más se distinge eres tu….y yo…de entre un millón de estrellas….vi a la estrella mas bonita … y especial..de todo el cielo nocturno…

Minoru y Akira se quedaron un rato abrazados mirándose…pero estuvieron tan distraídos mirándose el uno al otro que no advirtieron y ya se estaban besando…pero el beso fue muy corto ya que Minoru se alejo ya que pensó que eso la molestaría…

Akira : quiero …

Minoru : ¿Qué quieres?

Akira : quiero…otro más…..

Minoru y Akira se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez fue más tirno…a medida que pasaron los minutos el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso pero se separaron por falta de oxigeno,,,

Minoru : te amo

Akira : y yo a ti…

Minoru : esto si fue un estraño día.

Akira : si …¿Quién diría que me terminaría confesando ante ti?…

Minoru : pues ¿ya ves?...el amor no tiene limites

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y se fueron tomados de la mano


End file.
